Shadow Rise
Shadow Rise (りせの影, Rise no Kage) is an enemy in Persona 4. It is the Shadow Self of Rise Kujikawa. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Boss **''Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Antagonist *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character Profile ''Persona 4 Shadow Rise was created from Rise Kujikawa's dark feelings about not being able to identify her "true self". This one-dimensional Shadow manifested itself as a pole dancer, threatening to completely expose herself in front of the party in order to get them to "look at her", much to Rise's dismay. Rise denied the Shadow, and it became enraged, transforming into a technicolor monster dangling from a striptease pole with a fractal mirror as a face. The party was unable to defeat the monster, as its Supreme Insight technique prevented them from landing any hits. The group came close to meeting their demise at the hands of this Shadow, but Teddie stepped in at the last second and defeated it by exerting all his energy, thus "deflating" him. The Shadow reverted to its more human state, where Rise accepted it. Shadow Rise transformed into Rise's Persona, Himiko, which was used almost immediately after its creation as Shadow Teddie surfaced. Himiko inherits the fractal mirror face that the Shadow has, although the design of both are significantly different. ''The Animation'' In the anime, Shadow Rise appears in Episode 10. She torments Rise by creating many duplicates of herself, each wearing a different outfit and representing an aspect of "Risette". In battle against the Investigation Team, her "Supreme Analysis" ability enables her to identify each of their Persona's elemental strengths and weaknesses, and she uses a pole-shaped cannon to bombard them with magic. For the final blow, she assembles multiple pole-cannons, only to be thwarted by Teddie. Stats ''Persona 4'' Persona 4= |-| Golden= Strategy ''Persona 4'' The fight with Shadow Rise is one of the easier Shadow fights in the game, as it really only serves as a warm-up for the upcoming fight with a more daunting Shadow. The battle begins with the creature casting low-level magic spells at individual party members. The Shadow has no strengths or weaknesses, so any means of inflicting damage at this point will suffice. After about a third of Shadow Rise's HP has been depleted, she'll start using Mind Slice, which may cause confusion, but it shouldn't be much a problem. After two thirds of her HP is gone, Shadow Rise will use Supreme Insight. At this point, no attack can touch her, so it's best to either guard for the remainder of the battle or simply attack in vain. The battle ends after three turns have gone by with Supreme Insight in effect, and the party's HP and SP are automatically restored for the next battle. If the player somehow manages to deplete all of Shadow Rise's HP quickly enough, Shadow Rise will not die, and simply transition to using Supreme Insight at her first opportunity. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tArLU4SMIkQ *''"I am a shadow ... The true self ... And now, the moment you've been waiting for! It's time for me to show you every last inch of myself! Heehee ... And for our guests in the front row ... I'll give you extra-special, extra-intense service!"'' **'Yosuke:' "Looks like she had issues of her own after all ... but we'll stop her from going berserk!" **'Kanji:' "So I was like this too? Oh man!" *''"Take a look!"'' *''"Ohhh!"'' *''More! More!'' *''"Look at me..."'' *''"Feast your eyes!"'' *''"Oh? You're going to rush the stage? What an ill-mannered guest..."'' *''"Maybe you're looking for an experience that's a little more intense!?"'' *''"Ahahaha! Enjoying yourself? I've got a ways to go until I show you my true self ... You ain't seen nothin' yet!"'' (Mind Slice) *''"No touching allowed. Ahaha!"'' (Supreme Insight) *''"I can see everything about you ... Ahaha!"'' *''"What...? I dealt all that exquisite pain and you're still not satisfied? What a finicky guest..."'' *''"You might as well die then!" (Supreme Insight)'' *''"Woohoo...! Analysis complete!"'' *''"Okay, here comes my counterattack! See if you can dodge, hmm?"'' *''"Okie dokie, here we go again!"'' *''"Ehee, looks like you're having fun, how long will it last?"'' *''"Hmm, looks like you're not satisfied yet!"'' *''"I think you need severe punishment!"'' *''"Wanna see the real me? Ehehe..."'' *''"How insolent!"'' *''"The real me isn't like this!"'' *''"This can't be!"'' *''"How's this? Will it satisfy you?"'' *''"Will this make you happy?"'' *''"Argh!"'' (unused death quote?) *''"Ngh ... How? Die, you bastards, die!"'' (If HP is depleted to the point where Shadow Rise would normally be defeated) *''"Goodbye ... forever!"'' (Battle then becomes unwinnable; scripted) *''".....!? This high energy reading ... Is it coming from that weird thing...!?"'' (Refers to Teddie) ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Victory Quotes ;General *"See, look at me! The new me! Before you die!" *"Senpai! Are you watching!? I'll destroy everything, so cheer me on!" *"If I just act friendly, everyone fawns over me. Were you fooled too? Kyahaha!" *"It doesn't matter if I'm the "real thing" or not. No one cares about that stuff anyway!" *"Getting to destroy anything I don't like to my heart's content... It's so cool! Kyahaha, thank you!" ;Character specific * Chie Satonaka: *"Ooooh, I'm scared! Any boy would run away from a brute like you! Kyahaha!" * Kanji Tatsumi: *"Ahaha, it's so funny! You're still the simpleton as always! That's why your life's so half-assed." * Mitsuru Kirijo: "You're useless...half-assed at both fighting and searching! I can't believe you have any dignity left! Does the Empress need new clothes...?" Gallery Trivia * Shadow Rise is the only Shadow-type character in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax who doesn't have a specific win-quote against her normal counterpart after defeating her.